


An Adventure in Unfamiliar Familiarity

by ThreeHats



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uhmm...shit…” I said meekly. It was hard to remember what happened that episode. “Something about a computer terminal...talk to the Vashta Nerada. They’re going to have something to say.” “WHAT? TALK TO them?!” the Doctor said quite perplexed. My eyes shut tight and opened to a document I had been writing. Wait….was I writing? When was I writing? Trying to collect my thoughts I closed my eyes again and heard my name being called over and over again. “Caitlyn” my name was said clearly and rang loud in my ears as the Doctor had said it quiet and cautiously. </p><p>All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Adventure in Unfamiliar Familiarity

**Characters:** The Doctor, You  
 **Location:** In a Library  
 **Scenario:** #1 is #2’s wingman (Alex Brave)

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

\--

I have no idea how long the world had been dark, but when I woke up I was in a library with a familiar face hanging over my head. “Tennant? ….Are you David Tennant?” I asked groggily. Helping me to my feet, the figure in front of me whose concern never left his eyes started speaking a bit too quickly for my taste. “Never heard of him, though I am quite curious as to who you are and what brings you to this place, as it’s not exactly the best time to be here. Shadowy figures milling about and friends missing without much in the way looking up.” 

“Vashta Nerada...that sucks.” I said, rubbing my eyes. “WOah. Wait.” I said, closing my eyes again and seeing an outline of a bright white screen. “How do you know about them? Again, I would love to know how you got here as it’s not exactly a piece of cake to waltz into this place.” the Doctor said, now staring me with a complete furrowed brow mixed with a bit of anger. “Listen Doctor, if I knew why I was here, I’d be helping you out, but the fact that I’m here means everything has changed, which is really not good.” 

The Doctor scrunched up his face in a look of concern, asking “When did I ever tell you who I was?” “You didn’t, and yes, I’m aware you don’t know me. If you did I’d honestly be really concerned.” I said looking at him with a mix of malaise. I felt uneasy, not necessarily nauseous, but like I couldn’t sit upright or stand without feeling like I was being pulled by what could only be described as...waves? 

It was obvious the Doctor wasn’t happy with me, barging in knowing more about a situation than he did. “What’s your name?” the Doctor asked as he passed me a hand. “Caitlyn” I said, taking the offer and almost making it to my feet before the...nausea? If that’s what it was, got stronger. “Listen, I don’t know why you’re here, for better or worse, but you’ve got to tell me what’s going on, and what’s coming next since you seem to have a pretty good handle on that.” the Doctor said crouching beside me. 

“Alright, in this episo-” the Doctor darted up an eyebrow as I stopped myself, “listen, I know where you are and what’s after you, Donna has probably been “saved” by now, right?” The doctor was taking in the features of my face very carefully to see if anything was amiss, but nodded sternly and waited for me to continue. 

I could feel my skin tingling and closed my eyes tight, the bright white screen was back again, and a washing machine could be heard in the background. It sounded...it felt like I was at my desk? I don’t fall asleep at my desk though, maybe I just fell aslee- “CAITLYN.” the Doctor said inches from my face, as I had obviously not gone anywhere. “The Vashta Nerada are here, like...in the millions, Donna is fine, you just have to figure out where the people are and rematerialize them.” “I have to what?” the Doctor said looking up and around him at the shadows lying just outside the circle of light we were sitting in. “Caitlyn, I don’t know if I understand what that means…rematerialize...the people?” 

A scream emitted from another room, causing the both of us to turn our heads that direction. I turned my head and saw a wall covered in a Zooptia poster lit with soft yellow glow before realizing that wasn’t what I was supposed to be seeing. I blinked hard and opened them again to a group of people running into the space wearing white...astronaut...oh whatever you know the suits if you’ve watched the show. I would feel more danger if I could feel anything besides the waves that felt like they were slingshotting me forward and back. It wasn’t physical, it was just...I don’t know, I - “CAITLYN, whatever you know you need to finish telling me NOW. You can’t get up and I can’t leave you here but if people can be saved we’ve got to figure out how to help you and do it now.” The Doctor said as if yelling but still with some manner of compassion in his voice. I looked behind me to see a suit with an illuminated skull slowly making it’s way toward us, and the lights over its head going out slowly one by one. 

“Uhmm...shit…” I said meekly. It was hard to remember what happened that episode. “Something about a computer terminal...talk to the Vashta Nerada. They’re going to have something to say.” “WHAT? TALK TO them?!” the Doctor said quite perplexed. My eyes shut tight and opened to a document I had been writing. Wait….was I writing? When was I writing? Trying to collect my thoughts I closed my eyes again and heard my name being called over and over again. “Caitlyn” my name was said clearly and rang loud in my ears as the Doctor had said it quiet and cautiously. 

“I’m serious, just talk to them. Communication is always an option.” I said looking up at a very concerned Doctor. “Hey, uhm, I have to go. It was really nice meeting you, and if you ever see Jack Harkness, can you tell him to come look for me...like for a date?” I said smiling as I raised my hand, seeing that its opacity had decreased. “You What? Captain Jack? Uhm...yeah, though I have more to deal with at the...what’s happening to you?” the Doctor said as my the rest of my body began to follow suit in its disappearing act. “heh...The one where I’m from wouldn’t be interested in me.” I said laughing to myself. “Take care of yourself, it’s gonna get crazy.” I typed, said, no, that was what I said.


End file.
